


Rapid Eye Movement

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapid Eye Movement

"Hello?" Skinner's voice is actually comforting. I've been without real human contact for too  
long. The policeman that found us in that locked basement in Havana don't count. They weren't  
much better than our captors. But luckily, when they pulled Scully out, they realized the extent  
of our problem. Nobody could wake her up.

Scully was flown as a medical emergency back to DC. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what  
happened to her. We were on an international case. Reports of people not coming out of a house  
out the outskirts of Havana, Cuba. No bodies were ever found.

Scully and I went into the house to investigate. I lost her momentarily when we separated to  
search the house. I called to her from one of the bedrooms. I knew she had gone into the living  
room. But there was no answer.

So I headed downstairs. At first, when I entered the room, I didn't see her. But after a minute  
of searching the room, I found her lying on the floor, behind a chair.

She looked unharmed, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't wake her. Then we were taken  
prisoner by the house's sole occupant. The dirty man mumbled something about ghosts as he  
restrained me long enough so he could throw Scully and me in the basement. I am embarassed at  
how easily he surprised and overpowered me.

We must have been down there a couple days. Luckily there was a sink in the basement, so I could  
get some water for myself, and try to get some down Scully, even though she was still  
unconscious.

Somehow, after the police found us and rushed my still-unconscious partner back to the States,  
they couldn't find a flight for me. Instead they flew me to Athens, Georgia. I didn't complain.  
I was just glad to be out of Cuba.

My thoughts turn back to Skinner, on the phone. "Sir, this here is the place where I'll be  
staying. The Night Gardener's Lodge. Unfortunately, there isn't a number for the hotel. But you  
can call the pay phone in the lobby. Unfortunately, you may have to let it ring a long time  
until someone answers it.

"I should be here near the phone. I'm worred about Scully. So if I don't pick up, hang up, call  
back, let it ring some more." I quiet my voice halfway through my sentence because the walls of  
the room echo 'If I don't pick up, pick up. . .'

I startle as I look down below the phone. A snake, a sidewinder, is near my feet. Luckily, it  
isn't moving. I think it's asleep. The sidewinder sleeps in a coil, and I move away from it  
slowly, as to not wake it.

"Look sir, just call me when you try to wake her up."

"But Mulder, I think I should come down there, make sure you're ok." Skinner sounds concerned  
about my welfare. But I try to get him to stay there. I'm too tired to deal with anyone.

"Call me when you try to wake her, sir. I'll be here. I'll be fine."

I hang up and stare at the phone. There are scratches all around the coinslot. They pound at me  
like a heartbeat. My mind isn't registering things correctly. I'm too tired and worried. In my  
mind, all I can think of is my baby trying to wake up.

I stare at the phone as if it has all the answers to making Scully well. But this machine can  
only swallow money. It's just wires and computer chips. And you can't lay a patch by computer  
design.

I lean against the wall next to the phone and look out the lobby window. Outside is the highway.  
There's no answers there. It's just a lot of stupid signs.

I pick up the phone again and call the Gunmen. Frohike answers. "Scully just woke up, Mulder.  
But she thinks you're dead. She doesn't believe that you're in Georgia."

I'm just so exhausted that my sarcasm rears its ugly head. "Tell her she can kiss my ass. Then  
laugh and say you were only kidding. That way she'll know it's really me." I fall back against  
the wall as I hang up. I know they'll try to convince her. I'm not ready to talk to her. My body  
drags with weariness. I'm just so relieved she's ok.

Just then, the hotel manager comes up to me. "Can I get you something, Agent Mulder?" She holds  
up the box of instant soup she's carrying. "I was just about to make some."

Instant soup doesn't really grab me. I need something more substantial. I'm hungry, now that the  
crisis is over. I see a couple of containers in the coffee room, next to the lobby. I wander in  
there.

My choices are a can of beans or blackeyed peas. I find some Nescafe and ice along with a  
candybar in the refrigerator. The reading material lying on the table is more interesting than  
food, however. I'm so bored and tired. There is one childern's book there about a falling star.  
Another is a reading by Doctor Seuss.

I pick up the book by Doctor Seuss and flip it open. I read a bit. The cat in the hat came back,  
wrecked a lot of havoc on the way. Always had a smile on his face and a reason to pretend.  
Simple plot. Simple life. How I wish I had that.

I close the book. But their world has flat backgrounds and little need to sleep but to dream. I  
need sleep. I get up and walk out of the coffee room.

I go back to the phone and lean against the wall by the phone in case Skinner needs to get ahold  
of me. When I look toward the window, I find the snake sleeping on the window sill. The  
sidewinder sleeps on his back.

I start to drift off. I'm exhausted. And when I'm that tired, I can always sleep standing up.

But just as my eyes start to seal shut, I see a familar yellow-green substance drip down my  
vision. What the hell! The X-file! The mushroom!

Suddenly I feel hands grabbing me. This time, I can swear it's real and not the a mushroom  
induced hallucination because the sunlight streaming through the house's window hurts my eyes as  
they pull me through the floor. I'm strill in Cuba. The mushroom must be in the basement. It  
lives in a dark place, just like the one we found before. 

God, I don't even remember stepping on any little mushrooms this time. They must have been under  
the rug on one side of the living room.

"We've got to move on this one, men. Mulder's been down in the basement way too long. He needs a  
burn unit, now!" I can see Skinner, with a mask over his face again. I get a strange sense of  
deja vu. That frantic look is back. I don't like worrying the man. He does so much for us.

I can see Scully, in the corner, wrapped in a blanket. "Hi there." She smiles at me. "Welcome  
back."

Then the paramedics surround me, and I no longer can see her. But she is alive and safe. And I  
know I'm not dreaming. Strangely enough, I hear a song playing somewhere in the house as the  
paramedics work on me.

//Call me when you try to wake him.//

I'm awake. My friends are safe. That's all that matters.

\--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
